Cumpleaños de Rachel
by ImFloryeah
Summary: ONE SHOT - Quinn y Liam van a la floreria para comprar un ramo de rosas para Rachel, por su cumpleaños.


30 de agosto del 2020.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rachel, de mi querida Rachel.

26 años cumple, que loco no? Tantos años pasaron ya, parece increíble. Es un día hermoso, soleado y muy despejado, siempre hizo un hermoso día para su cumpleaños.

Yo siempre le decía "un hermoso día brillante, para la estrella mas brillante" y ella sonreía y me besaba.

Estoy saliendo del baño, me he bañado y vestido, me puse el vestido que tanto le gusta, ese blanco con los bordes negros y arriba me puse la chaqueta que me regalo para mi cumpleaños numero 24, de Chanel. Estaba tan contenta con ese regalo, fue hermoso.

Lentamente abro la puerta, de la habitación y me encuentro con la escena mas hermosa del planeta, el estaba durmiendo abrazado a su osito de peluche. Me acerco a la cama y me acuesto de un lado, para poder acariciarle el cabello morocho que tiene.

**Q: **_**amor...amor...despierta**_- susurro mientras no dejo de acariciarle el pelo.

El se mueve, pero no deja de sostener a Tobby, su osito, ese osito que le regalo Santana cuando nació.

**Q:**_** vamos amor...es el cumpleaños de tu mami, tenemos que ir a saludarla...**_- susurro de nuevo y logro que el se mueva un poco.

Es tan hermoso, tiene su cabello muy suave, una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos color marrones, es igual a Rachel, nada mas que la versión masculina. Sus pequeñas manitos se aferran con fuerza al oso y apretá sus ojos, en señal de no querer despertarse. Siempre lo hace, es típico de el.

**Q:**_** vamos cielo...**_-el se mueve pero no quiere abrir los ojos- _**Liam Matthew Fabray Berry, tienes que levantarte**_- hago un tono serio, pero el abre un ojo y comienza a reírse.

Liam era nuestro hijo, un pequeño de solo tres años, muy inteligente y travieso. Rachel dice que lo inteligente lo saco a mi y que lo travieso los heredo de ella, pero siempre dije que ademas de travieso es dramático y eso, estoy segura, que lo saco de la mejor maestra.

**Q:**_** vamos Liam...tenemos que ir a saludar a tu mami...**_-sonrió y el abre completamente los ojos- _**es el cumpleaños, recuerdas?**_ -el asiente sin soltar su oso- _**ahora vamos a levantarnos y a cambiarte**_- digo mientras lo tomo en mis brazos.

Los primeros meses fueron complicados, lloraba todo el tiempo, no podíamos calmarlo, solo se calmaba cuando escuchaba la voz de Rachel cantando. Todas las noches escuchábamos la voz de Rachel cantar para el, cualquier canción, siempre y únicamente para el.

El primer día que dijo mama, llore, llore como una estúpida. Fue el día mas hermoso de mi vida, lo tengo en el calendario marcado y cada 6 de marzo, me acuerdo perfectamente como el pronuncio "mama".

Cuando aprendió a caminar fue único, estábamos en el parque y el estaba sentado sobre mis piernas, mientras les mostraba unas fotos que había sacado a los patos que estaban en el lago, el se mostraba entusiasmado y sonreía al ver las fotos, de pronto no se como, se paro y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos, obviamente iba directo al lago, para ver los patos, jamas dude y en ese momento un flash disparo y capture el momento mas único de mi vida. Por supuesto la foto esta en la repisa donde tengo todos los momentos memorables de nuestro hijo.

**Q:**_** tienes que lavarte bien los dientes Liam...**_-digo mientras lo miro desde la puerta del baño.

El era muy pequeño, por eso usaba una pequeña tarima para poder llegar al lavado, ya que era bastante alto. Se lavaba los dientes, como Quinn le había enseñado, de arriba hacia abajo y hasta el fondo, para sacar toda esa suciedad de las muelas de atrás.

**Q: **_**cuando termines avisame y vengo a cambiarte...**_- digo sonriente y salgo de la habitación.

El ama los hot cakes, con mucha miel y con un buen vaso de leche. Rachel dijo "el niño no va a ser vegetariano, quiero que se alimente con muchas vitaminas y hierro, por eso vamos a darle de comer esos pobre animalitos...pero todo por mi hijo", y asi fue, se gano el premio a la madre dramática.

A Liam le encantaba la carne, la leche y todo lo que provenía de algún animal. Era niño, que podíamos hacer?.

**L:**_** mamaaaaaaaaaa...- **_escuche desde la habitación de arriba.

Rápidamente subí y me encontré con el pequeño sentado en su cama, esperando que llegue para vestirlo.

Unos pequeños pantalones rotos en en las rodillas, una camisa a cuadros, unas zapatillas blancas y una chaqueta, todo de marca. Ser el hijo de una famosa fotógrafa, tiene sus beneficios.

**Q: **_**listo **_-se estire la chaqueta para que se vea mejor- _**eres el niño mas guapo de todo el mundo...**_- le dije y le bese la frente.

El agarro mi mano y juntos bajamos para desayunar.

Su silla, esa que le había regalado Puck para su primer año, estaba esperando por el, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo senté en ella, le di su pequeño plato y el empezó a disfrutar de su desayuno.

**Q:**_** trata de no ensuciarte mucho...**_- le dije sonriendo.

Era un pequeño, era imposible que no se ensuciara, por eso mismo antes de darle el plato le puse su delantal, para evitar que se manche su ropa.

Comía como todos los niños, con la mano y con el tenedor, no me importaba, el era criado de la mejor manera y si quería comer así, pues comía así.

Leroy decía que ellos estaban para malcriar al niño y que nosotras para educarlo, pero también lo malcriábamos.

Hiram se enojaba mucho, cuando Liam lloraba porque quería algo, siempre me decía..."Quinn no lo consientas demasiado, la vida esta llena de sorpresas y si lo consientes puede que no resista la realidad de la vida...", tenia razón, pero era mi hijo y yo iba hacer lo posible para que tenga todo lo que quiera.

**Q:**_** vamos a pasar por la florería a buscar el ramo para mama, si?**_- lo mire y lo saque de la silla.

Rachel amaba los ramos que le regalaba, era siempre el mismo ramo, unas once rosas rojas y un jazmín en el medio de ellas. Siempre me decía "amo la combinación de colores y olores de este ramo", y así era, siempre para su cumpleaños le regalaba uno.

**Q: **_**voy a ponerte aquí adelante, pero no le cuentes a mama...porque no le gusta y lo sabes...- **_dije mientras lo sentaba en el asiento de copiloto de mi auto y le ponía el cinturón.

Antes de que naciera, fuimos a una casa donde vendían todo tipo de cosas para bebes, Rachel enloqueció, parecía una niña en un parque de diversiones. Quería comprar todo, todo lo que veía se lo imaginaba con Liam. Ese mismo día, compramos el coche para bebe y compramos la sillita para el auto, tenia una manía con esa sillita, me volvía loca.

Antes de que vayamos al hospital, porque ya estaba por nacer el pequeño, ella lo primero que subió al coche, fue la maldita sillita, decía que no podíamos salir sin esa sillita.

**Q: **_**quieres que le compremos un pequeño ramo para que le lleves tu?...**_- le pregunte, mientras caminábamos hacia la florería.

**L: **_**uno como el tuyo...-**_ me dijo con esa voz tan tierna.

Sabia hablar perfectamente, y como ni hacerlo si su madrina era Santana y su padrino era Puck, ellos se encargaban de que el vocabulario del niño sea mucho mas abierto, así eran sus palabras.

Cuando los deje a cargo de Liam, solo una tarde porque tenia que hacer una importante sesión de fotografiá, ellos no se como lo hicieron pero Liam aprendió miles de palabras nuevas y otras bastante conocidas por los grandes. Cuando regrese mi pequeño estaba dormido, y ellos no comentaron nada acerca de la clase de vocabulario que había aprendido mi hijo, cuando se fueron el niño despertó y lo primero que dijo fue "mama jamas seré un loser, yo nací para ser popular y patear traseros", cuando lo escuche quise retarlo, pero no pude contener la risa y a el le pareció bueno, pero luego lo regañe y lo castigue.

Como se castiga a un niño de casi dos años?...bueno lo dejas sin su postre favorito, solo por una noche porque no podía verlo hacer puchero, como los que hacia Rachel para comprarme.

**Q: **_**ese ramo mas pequeño es para el...**_- dije señalando a mi hijo.

La florería "Lovers" era la favorita de ambos, tenían justo lo que necesitábamos y cada año íbamos a comprar esas flores para Rachel.

Hiley, era la hija de Poul, el señor de la florería. Ambos eran increíbles personas, los conocíamos hace mucho, ellos fueron los encargados de armar todos los arreglos de nuestra boda.

**H: **_**entonces este pequeño ramo, es para el pequeño Liam...**_- la chica le sonrió y le entrego el pequeño ramo a mi hijo.

Liam agarro el ramo y salio corriendo. Yo solo pago los ramos y salgo rápido para ver donde fue, y me encuentro con que una señora, bastante mayor, lo tiene entretenido.

**Q: **_**Liam, que te dije de salir corriendo de esa manera?**_- lo regaño, mientras me acerco a la señora.

**O: **_**con que te llamas Liam eh!...**_- dice la señora con una gran sonrisa.

Q: disculpe señora, es que salio corriendo...- dije disculpándome, estaba claro que Liam había chocado con esa mujer.

**O:**_** no se preocupe...**_-me estiro la mano- _**soy Oprah...**_- me saludo muy educada.

**Q:**_** un gusto**_ -la saludo también- _**soy Quinn...y el es mi hijo...**_-

**O: **_**muy guapo eh!...**_-sonríe a Liam- _**como es tu nombre completo?...**_- le pregunta la anciana.

**L:**_** Liam Matthew Fabray Berry...**_- sonríe orgulloso mi hijo.

**O:**_** muy bonito nombre...-**_ sonríe la señora.

Si supiera lo que nos costo elegir el nombre, nadie imaginaba que seria tan complicado elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo.

Rachel había comprado unos diez libros de nombres para bebes, con significados, con leyendas, con sus traducciones al latín y con miles de cosas mas, nunca supe para que tantos libros si solo iba a llevar uno o dos nombres, nada mas.

El día del parto, estaba con ella, agarrándole la mano, mientras pujaba con fuerza y transpiraba como nunca. Al escuchar el llanto del pequeño, ella me miro y yo la bese, en ese momento me dijo "quiero que nuestro hijo se llame Liam, Liam Matthew", y así fue.

**L: **_**a mama le gustaran mas mis flores...**_- me dijo mientras sonreía.

**Q:**_** de eso no tengo dudas cielo...**_- le sonreí mientras seguía con la vista al frente.

El camino era largo, unos veinte minutos separaba para el encuentro con Rachel. El pequeño tenia en sus manos el ramo de rosas, y las miraba cada dos por tres, yo de vez en cuando apartaba mi mirada de la carretera y lo miraba, era tan dulce, me perdía en sus ojos, esos ojos que eran el calco de su madre, esos ojos que me decían de todo.

**Q: **_**hemos llegado mi vida...**_- digo y le desabrocho el cinturón.

**L: **_**cuidado las rosas...**_- me dice mientras con cuidado el las pasa a la otra mano para que no las toque con el cinturón.

Habíamos llegado temprano, queríamos compartir un tiempo con ella, a solas, ya que luego llegarían los demás y mucho no podríamos hablar.

Note como Liam tomo mi mano y ambos emprendimos el camino, hasta encontrarnos con mi mujer.

Exacto, ella era mi mujer, nos casamos antes de que Liam naciera. Un viernes de noviembre, ese día fue un calvario, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Rachel estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que yo, teníamos a la revista People cubriendo el evento, ese evento que luego se hablo mas de un mes.

Mi diva era conocida, muy conocida, era una de las mejores actrices así que todo el mundo quería la exclusiva de nuestra boda, pero elegimos People por que el dinero que nos pagaban era mucho y como yo era vocera de Unisef, decidimos que lo íbamos a donar al dinero que nos pagaban.

No puedo expresar lo que sentí cuando la vi ingresar, del brazo de Leroy, fue tan hermosa, estaba radiante, su vestido era blanco, con un poco de cola, su maquillaje era perfecto y el peinado era único, sabia que nadie podía igualarla, lo sabia. Y así fue como desde día no pude ver a nadie mas hermosa que mi mujer.

**L: **_**hay muchos pajaritos...-**_ me dice mirando al cielo.

Era verdad, siempre hacia un hermoso día en su cumpleaños, había pájaros, había sol, había mucha alegría.

Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a donde estaba Rachel, nos miramos ambos y sonreímos, siempre hacíamos el mismo ritual.

**Q: **_**ve tu primero...-**_ le digo a mi hijo y el me mira.

El se acerca y deja el ramo de rosas sobre la tumba.

**L:**_** feliz cumpleaños mami...**_- dijo mientras acariciaba la lapida.

Así es, ella había fallecido.

Hace dos años, tres meses y veinticuatro días. Llevo la cuenta como si fuera algo de lo cual me olvidaría, pero jamas en mi vida lo olvidaría. Fue duro, muy duro.

Luego de tener a Liam, comenzó con dolores y descompensaciones. Un maldito cáncer de páncreas se llevo a el amor de mi vida.

Liam tan solo tenia nueve meses de vida, la necesitaba mucho y obviamente yo también, pero no soporto mas, no pudo mas.

Los médicos dijeron que los síntomas se presentaron antes de el embarazo, pero que no pensaron que iba a ser tan fatal, con el embrazo y demás, ella se volvió mas débil y eso fue el detonante para que el cáncer despertara y actuara con mas fuerza. Solo le basto tres meses para terminar con la vida de Rachel, tres meses de los cuales sufrimos mucho.

**L: **_**te toca a ti...- **_me dijo y le sonreí.

Me acerque, puse mi ramo en la lapida y la mire.

**Q: **_**feliz cumpleaños amor, te extraño tanto...- **_mis lagrimas no pudieron contenerse.

El día de su muerte, o mejor dicho, de su ida...lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

**FlashBack**

_**-lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada mas, solo resta esperar...-**_ dijo el medico y mi vida, en ese momento, se paro.

Mis lagrimas no salían, no lograba coordinar mis parpadeos, mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, estaba en estado de shock, no sabia que hacer.

Sentía como Hiram me abrazaba, luego Leroy, luego Santana, pero no caía, no tenia noción del tiempo ni del espacio.

**H:**_** tienes que ser fuerte, fuerte por Liam...-**_ me dijo Hiram y fue ahí, donde reaccione.

Mis ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas y mi cuerpo no soporto el peso y me desvanecí. Eso fue lo que me contaron, luego de despertar en una camilla, salí rápidamente y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba Rachel.

-_**no puede pasar**_- me dijo un oficial, que custodiaba el sector.

**Q: **_**soy la mujer de la chica que esta ahí -**_señale la sala-_** y me importa tres cuernos si no me deja pasar...me importa una mierda si me lleva presa, pero de aquí no me voy hasta despedirme de ella...-**_ alzaba el tono de voz mientras el oficial sacaba su radio, seguramente para llamar a mas policías.

El medico de Rachel se acerco y le explico la situación al oficial y el agacho su mirada y me dejo pasar.

Cuando entre la vi que estaba despierta, débil muy débil, pero despierta. Giro su cabeza y me miro son una pequeña sonrisa, me estiro la mano y me acerque temblando.

**R: **_**no tengas miedo amor...no pasa nada...-**_ hablaba bajo, ya ni fuerzas para hablar tenia.

**Q: **_**no quiero que me dejes...-**_ comenzaba a llorar, como un niño.

**R:** _**shhhh...**_-me abrazo- _**no llores cielo...no pasa nada, si?...**_-me miro-_** voy a estar siempre**_ contigo...-

**Q: **_**no me digas eso, no quiero que te vayas...**_- sonaba muy desesperada.

**R: **_**cielo, escuchame...**_-me tomo el rostro- _**escuchame...no te voy a dejar jamas!...solo me voy de viaje, voy a un lugar precioso, donde nada malo sucede, donde todo lo que haga va hacer bueno...tienes que ser fuerte por Liam, el te necesita fuerte...**_- una lagrima salia de sus ojos.

**Q:** _**amor...no, no bajes los brazos, por favor...no...**_- decía mientras la tomaba fuerte de las manos.

**R:** _**no puedo mas cielo, mi cuerpo ya no soporta una aguja mas, no soporta estar tan expuesto...ya es hora amor...-**_ decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

**Q:** _**no Rach...no seas así, no nos dejes...**_- lloro como nunca.

**R:** _**shhhh...-**_aparta un poco de pelo de mi rostro-_** todo va a estar bien amor, te lo prometo...**_- hablaba con dificultad.

**Q: **_**te amo, te amo con toda mi alma...-**_ la besaba con ternura.

**R: **_**quiero que me prometas algo...**_-me miro a los ojos y yo asentí-_** quiero que me prometas que vas a ser feliz y que no vas a permitir que nuestro hijo sea infeliz, el tiene que serlo, tiene que ser el niño mas feliz de esta tierra...yo se que vas a ser una gran madre...-**_ me mira con una sonrisa.

**Q:**_** no creo poder hacer sin ti amo...-**_

**R: **_**no dejes de sonreír...prometeme que jamas vas a dejar de sonreír, esa sonrisa fue la que me enamoro y quiero verte sonreír siempre...**_-asiento con mi cabeza- _**y no me importa lo que diga el juez, jamas...escuchame...jamas nos vana separar, ni la muerte ni nada...oíste?...**_- yo solo pude darle un beso, uno de los últimos besos.

**Q:_ prometo ser feliz y que nuestro hijo sea el niño mas feliz de esta tierra...pero por favor no nos dejes...-_**

Rachel comenzó a toser, muy fuerte y veía como su respiración era pausada.

**R: **_**me hiciste la mujer mas feliz en este mundo, fuiste...eres...y seras el amor de mi vida...te amo Quinn Fabray...-**_ me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Luego de ese beso ella cerro los ojos, los cerro con una sonrisa y me susurro un "te amo".

**Q: **_**Rach...-**_la movía-_** vamos Rach...**_-la volvía a mover- _**Rach no me hagas esto...por favor...-**_ la movía cada vez mas fuerte pero no reaccionaba.

Su piel estaba tibia, todavía no era la hora, no quería que se fuera, la besaba, la volvía a besar pero nada, no despertaba, mis ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y me aferre a su cuerpo y comencé a llorar como loca.

Se había ido, el amor de mi vida se fue, sin mas.

**FinFlashBack**

**L: **_**no llores mama, ella dijo que no quería vernos llorar...-**_ dice mi hijo abrazándome con sus pequeños brasitos.

Limpie mis lagrimas y me pare, con el en mis brazos.

**Q: **_**mira que grande esta nuestro pequeño amor...es un niño super sano, guapo e inteligente...**_-sonrió mientras miro la lapida- _**no se cansa de nada, es como tu...super activo y muy travieso...-**_ digo mientras lo miro y el me sonríe.

Luego de su muerte mi vida tomo un rumbo inesperado, nos mudamos lejos de la cuidad, de los ruidos y de la multitud. Quería criar de la mejor manera a Liam y creo que no me fue mal, a pesar de las cosas que le enseñan sus padrinos.

No fue nada fácil los primeros meses, pero Rachel había grabado un disco con canciones para bebes, el cual se las ponía todas las noches para que se calmara.

Gracias a dios tuve la ayuda de Hiram y Leroy, de mi madre, de mi hermana, de Santana y Britt, de los chicos del glee club, que todavía los veíamos, y de varios compañeros de trabajo. Nunca estuve sola, siempre acompañada y no hablo de la gente que venia a casa a visitar a Liam, si no que Rachel, ella siempre estaba a mi lado, sentía ese aroma de su perfume favorito, sentía su presencia y Liam también la sentía, era lindo saber que nunca nos dejo.

**S: **_**hey...-**_ me di vuelta y me encontré con Santana, con una niña en sus brazos y con Britt a su lado.

**Q: **_**hola...- **_sonrió y Britt agarra a Liam.

**B: **_**hola tía Quinn...mira lo que le traje a la tía Rachel...-**_ me dice la niña mostrándome una rosa azul.

**S: **_**no se donde la encontró e insistió para traérsela...- **_me dijo Santana y yo solo tome a la niña entre mis brazos.

Barbra era la hija de Brittany y Santana, tenia la misma edad de Liam y era una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, igual que su madre.

Cuando supimos que iban a ser madres, Rachel dijo que si ellas tenían una niña la llamasen Barbra, pero Santana dijo que era una locura.

Barbra nació una semana después que Liam y nosotras ya sabíamos el diagnostico de Rachel, así que Santana hizo lo que tenia que hacer y le puso Barbra a su hija.

**B:**_** puedo ponerle la rosa a mi madrina?...-**_ me dijo y yo la baje para que lo pueda hacer.

Como ella dijo, Rachel era su madrina. Santana y Britt habían elegido a Rachel para que lo sea y la bautizaron antes de que muriera, porque ambas chicas así lo querían.

Era una niña muy linda, era tierna y juguetona, tenia la inocencia de Britt y el carácter de Santana. Era una excelente combinación.

**H:**_** hola...-**_ me dijo Hiram abrazándome.

**Le:**_** llegamos tarde...perdón...-**_ dice Leroy disculpándose.

Ellos fueron un gran apoyo para mi y para Liam, lo consienten como a nadie.

Ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente y eso sirvió para que no caigamos por nada del mundo.

**J:**_** veo que ya se adelantaron...- **_dice mi madre y le regalo una sonrisa.

Mi madre también había sido uno de los pilares en mi vida, ella y mi hermana siempre estuvieron en todo momento, para Frannie, Liam era el hombre de su vida, si, suena raro pero asi lo veia ella.

Liam adoraba a Frannie y cada vez que se veían, parecían dos niños de la misma edad.

**F:**_** donde esta mi pequeño hombrecito...- **_dijo mi hermana buscando a Liam.

Todos estaban hablando y sonriendo como lo hubiera querido Rachel.

Ya habían llegado todos. El cumpleaños de Rachel era siempre el mismo ritual, todos íbamos al cementerio a pasar un rato y a platicar entre nosotros, recordando anécdotas y contando la vida de cada uno, todo como si Rachel estuviera viva.

Me aleje, me fui a sentar en aquel banco que estaba enfrente de su tumba, y observe un pequeño pájaro que se poso justo en el respaldo del banco. El pájaro comenzó a cantar, una melodía que no conocía, pero cantaba, y en ese momento comencé a sentir el olor a el perfume de Rachel, entonces supe que mi mujer estaba ahí, como siempre. Sonreí y mire al cielo, una lagrima cayo, pero no deje de sonreír.

**L: **_**mama...vamos?- **_me dijo mi hijo mirándome.

**Q:** _**si claro...-**_ suspire y le tome la mano.

Llego la hora de despedirnos, ya los demás lo habían hecho y ahora era mi turno y el de Liam, me agacho y el me imito, fue gracioso ver como se agachaba porque se creía grande. Acaricie la lapida y mire a mi hijo, nuestro hijo.

**Q: **_**fuiste...eres...y seras...siempre, el amor de mi vida...-**_ mire a mi hijo, viendo en el, los ojos de Rachel.

Liam se paro y saco un papel de el bolsillo de su pantalón.

**Q: **_**que es eso?...- **_dije mirando a mi hijo.

**L:**_** un dibujo para mama...-**_sonríe- _**lo quieres ver?...- **_me dijo entusiasmado.

Asentí y el comenzó a abrir el pequeño papel.

Cuando lo abrió por completo pude observar un lindo dibujo, mi niño tenia talento.

El papel tenia dibujos con crayones de todos colores, pero la imagen era lo que me había causado sorpresa. Eramos yo, Rachel y el, los tres tomados de la mano y con nubes y estrellas por todos lados.

**L: **_**esas son las nubes**_-mira el cielo- _**tu me dijiste que algún día estaríamos con mama y hasta que vayamos, falta mucho...por eso hice el dibujo...para que no nos extrañe...-**_ me dice mirándome y señalando el papel.

Yo no me contengo y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, en ese mimo momento sentimos como alguien nos brinda calor, pero ninguno se había acercado y otra vez siento el olor a su perfume. Sonrió y el también lo hace, sabemos que esta ahí, abrazándonos.

* * *

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertencen...**

**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIO A LA MAÑANA Y NO LA PUDE SACAR DE MI CABEZA HASTA QUE LA ESCRIBI! ASI QUE...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :D**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


End file.
